Crépuscule de nos vies
by Miss Suff
Summary: Préquelle de "Une erreur?". L'histoire de cette fameuse nuit qui a changé leurs vies. L'histoire des jumeaux Namikaze. Relation Twincest et lemon.


_Voici la préquelle de « Une erreur ? », l'histoire de cette fameuse nuit. N'oubliez pas, si ça vous plait dites le moi et j'écrirais la suite._

 **CREPUSCULE DE NOS VIES**

Vladimir et Dimitri Darkov sont frères. Jumeaux plus précisément. Ce sont les fils de Tsunade Senju, japonaise et Nicolaï Darkov de son nom russe ou Jiraya Namikaze pour le Japon, lui même fils d'une russe et d'un japonais. Vladimir et Dimitri Darkov, respectivement Naruto et Minato Namikaze selon la tradition. Mais passons car aujourd'hui était jour de fête chez les Darkov, leurs deux enfants ayant obtenue leurs diplôme, ils avaient fait des courses pour les jeunes avant de tous laisser dans la cuisine de l'immense manoir. Il était 22h et leurs fils devaient être entrain de se préparer. Ils décidèrent donc de s'éclipser ayant reservé un week-end dans un centre de bien être. Les deux blonds étaient assez grands pour se débrouiller. La porte d'entrée claqua alors que la voiture s'éloignait déjà dans l'allée. A l'étage, les jumeaux se préparaient.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortaient tous les deux de la douche, serviette autour des hanches. Aujourd'hui ils se prépareraient dans la chambre de Vladimir. Chacun se vêtit d'un caleçon avant de commencé à fouiller dans les placards.

« Dimitri, t'as pas vu mon jeans noir ?

-Celui avec les trous ?

-Ouais.

-Si, dans ma chambre, rigola le plus vieux de quelque minutes alors que l'autre blond s'engouffrait dans la pièce adjacente.

Il revint quelques secondes après munit d'un slim noir et usé à différent endroit mais qui lui moulait parfaitement les jambes. Torse nu il commença à soulever plusieurs pile de vêtement pendant que son frère avait enfilé l'exact réplique de son jeans en bleu clair. Vladimir enfila un débardeur lâche et échancré qui lui arrivé en mi-cuisse. Le haut de son corps presque entièrement tatoué laissait entrevoir malgré le tissus de vague forme noir. Dimitri préféra un t-shirt manche courte noir et prés du corps. Ils s'observèrent en silence avant d'éclataient de rire. C'était toujours ainsi, ils s'habillaient au contraire de l'autre en restant tout de même semblable. Vladimir s'approcha.

« Attends, tu as coincé ton collier imbécile, s'exclama t-il en passant sa main sous le col de son frère d'où il sortit un lien en cuire où pendait 5 tige en métal.

-Merci, répondit Dimitri en posant un baiser sur sa bouche. »

Ils se sourirent, enfilèrent chaussettes et chaussures, identique cette fois. Vladimir raccrocha ses nombreux bracelets en cuir et enfila ses bagues en acier pendant que Dimitri accroché sa montre. Ils attrapèrent leurs blousons de cuir avant de faire la course dans les escaliers, se poussant en rigolant.

Les domestiques avaient déjà dressé salon et bar à coté de la piscine quand leurs premiers amis arrivèrent. Vladimir passa aux platines alors que Dimitri s'occupait de leurs servir à boire. Et ce fut ainsi toutes la soirées. Le plus jeune se joignant à eux remplacé par des amis de temps en temps. Roulant un joint, fumant une clope, buvant un verre. Vers 3h00 du matin les premiers partir alors que Dimitri rejoignait son frère une fois de plus derrière la table de mixage. Tous les deux étaient bien bourrés, mais ils s'amusaient comme des enfants avec des jouets de grandes personnes. Dimitri s'appuya contre un pilier à moins d'un metre de son frère l'observant. Sentant le regard de l'autre Vladimir tourna la tête et sourit à son frère qui lui tendit un verre qu'il accepta.

« Tu es beau, souffla Dimitri les yeux toujours dans ceux du plus jeune.

-Toi aussi Dimka, murmura l'autre blond avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres. »

Il but une gorgé, puis une autre et s'approcha de son frère. Il pencha son visage contre le sien et approcha ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent alors que Vladimir caressait de sa langue les lèvres de Dimitri qui ouvrit bientôt la bouche. La vodka glissa dans sa gorge, la réchauffant doucement alors que sa langue continué son ballet avec sa jumelle. Vladimir rompit le baiser, et lécha la traînée d'alcool qui coulait sur le menton du plus vieux. Ils rigolèrent ensemble avant que Dimka s'éloigne pour revenir avec une clope et un pochon qu'il tendit à son frère qui avait déjà sortit une grande feuille. Vladimir roula un énième pétard qu'ils fumèrent ensemble tout en discutant. Il ne restait qu'une dizaine de personne autour de la piscine et le plus jeune lança un dernier cd. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de monter se coucher. Sans prendre la peine de saluer leurs amis, ils s'éclipsèrent. Et de nouveau se fut la course dans les escaliers. Mais l'alcool n'aidant pas, ils se cognèrent un peu partout en riant comme des idiots. Arrivée sur le pallier de l'étage, ils se regardèrent puis tournèrent à droite, ce soir ce serait la chambre de Dimitri. Avec beaucoup de difficulté, ils retirèrent leurs chaussures, vite suivit par leurs chaussettes. Les blouson avaient été laissé en bas des marches. Dimitri se laissa tomber sur le dos alors que Vladimir atterrit sur le ventre, tout deux en travers du lit. Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis le plus âgé se mit de coté pour observé le visage de son frère enfoncé dans le matelas, les yeux clos. Il tendit le bras pour repousser une mèche rebelle qui lui barrait le visage. Ses doigts s'attardèrent derrière l'oreille de son jumeau qui lui saisit doucement le poignet pour l'amener jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il embrassa tendrement le plis du poignet fin, puis remonta jusque dans sa paume et Dimitri laissa échappé un faible gémissement. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Vladimir entreprit de baiser chacun de ses doigts, revenue à l'index de son aîné, il l'embrassa de sa langue avant de l'enfoncer dans sa bouche. Un autre gémissement et tout s'accéléra. Vlad se retrouva sur son frère sa bouche honorant la sienne alors que leurs mains s'emmêlaient dans leurs cheveux. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, s'enlacèrent, se séparèrent pour mieux s'unir. Les mains de Dimitri descendirent jusqu'à ses hanches, caressant ses vertèbres à travers le tissus de son débardeur, cherchant à créer plus de contact alors que celles de Vladimir glissaient sous le t-shirt noir flattant ses côtes pour remonter sur ses pectoraux. Ils se séparèrent, à court d'oxygène. Le plus âgé planta son regard dans sa moitié.

« Vovka, murmura t-il la voix empreinte d'un désir bien mal dissimulé.

-Je sais, souffla son homologue nichant sa tête dans le cou offert, le parseman d'une myriade de baisers. »

Oh oui il savait que c'était mal. Pas besoin de mots entre eux pour se comprendre. Dimitri souleva lentement le tissus de son t-shirt pour le faire passé par dessus sa tête. Vladimir fit de même avec celui de son frère avant de se remettre partiellement sur lui, une jambe entre les siennes et la tête enfouit dans son cou aux odeurs de chocolat et tabac froid. Dimitri l'entourait de ses bras et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher Vlad lui réembrassa le cou. Il remonta jusqu'à son oreille, embrassa son lobe et descendit sur sa mâchoire carré alors que son frère frissonné. Il allait s'arrêter quand l'autre lui attrapa le menton, enfouissant sa langue dans sa bouche. Vladimir reprit sa position au dessus de lui alors que le baiser devenait impérieux.

« Dimka, chuchota t-il alors que leurs yeux s'enflammer.

-S'il te plait Vovka, murmura en retour son frère embrassant chaque parcelle de son visage,J'ai terriblement envie de toi, continua t-il en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque, ses lèvres emprisonnant le lobe de son oreille qu'il mordillé entre ses dents quand sa langue se retirée. »

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A cet instants ils surent que c'était finis. Vladimir pris possession de sa bouche dans un baiser fiévreux faisant gémir son frère de plus en plus fort, leurs mains occupaient à ouvrir leurs braguettes. Pantalons et caleçon disparurent en un rien de temps. Vovka embrassa la gorge de Dimitri, son sternum et s'attarda sur ses tétons alors que sa main alla entouré la virilité totalement dressé de l'autre.

« Vladimir, gémit Dimka en enroulant ses mains autour des larges épaule de son jumeau. »

L'autre blond, excité par la voix suave de son frère lâcha ses tétons et traça de sa langue une traînée brûlante jusqu'à son nombril avant de souffler sur le gland rougeoyant. Dimitri sera les draps et lança un regard de supplique à son frère.

« Dimka, tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? Souffla t-il alors que doucement sa langue venait frôlé le sommet du sexe d'où s'écoulé déjà un léger filet de fluide corporel. Après je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter, continua Vladimir en léchant franchement le liquide pré-séminal.

-Oui, lui répondit -il. Je t'en supplie Vladimir, j'en ai besoin, continua t-il. Prends moi Vovka, murmura une dernière fois le plus âgé. »

Vlad, engloutit le sexe de son frère qui gémissait lascivement les mains dans ses cheveux. De son autre main il massa ses testicules faisant se cambré Dimka.

« Hann… Encore ! »

Vladimir accéléra.

« Vlad arrête, dit il entre deux gémissement. Oh mon dieu ! Vlad je viens et ...OHH ! »

Le plus jeune avala et Dimitri le fit remonter jusqu'à lui l'embrassant à pleine bouche, ils gémirent ensemble. Puis Dimitri attrapa la main de son frère et lui lécha les doigts faisant frissonner son jumeau alors qu'il retourné explorer sa bouche de sa langue. Doucement il caressa l'intimité de Dimitri et y introduit un doigt. Le plus âgé s'enfonça de lui même sur le doigt alors il en mis un deuxième, puis un troisième. Il fit quelque mouvement de ciseaux pendant que l'autre pétrissé ses fesses.

« Vovka, prends moi maintenant, lui souffla Dimitri en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. »

Et Vladimir ne se le fit pas dire deux fois avant de s'enfoncer profondément en son frère qui agrippa fermement ses épaules y plantant ses ongles, les yeux fermés par la douleur. Son frère se força à ne pas bouger le temps qu'il s'habitue à cette présence étrangère, lui embrassant l'épaule pendant que sa main s'activée sur la virilité de son amant.

« Dimka, murmura Vlad en lui baisant le front, les paupières puis le nez.

-Bouge. »

Et il le fit, lentement il entama de doux vas et viens avant de trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

« Hannn… Encore ! Cria le plus âgé en se cabrant.

Et Vladimir ressortit complètement puis rengaina, touchant toujours ce point magique pour son frère. Et Dimitri gémissait, et lui s'enfonça, toujours plus fort, toujours plus profondément. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, leurs langues jouèrent, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. C'était sauvage, c'était brut, c'était eux.

Dimitri échangea leurs position et s'empala de lui même sur le membre gonflé de désir de son jumeau, s'accrochant à ses genoux, la tête rejeté en arrière. Vladimir admira son frère, le corps recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur et la respiration haletante, il lui pris fermement les hanches et le fit descendre brutalement sur son sexe, lui arrachant un cri de pur plaisir.

« Hann… Vladimir !

-Hmmm encore Dimka ! »

Vladimir les fit de nouveau basculer, et pilonna l'intimité de son frère qui lui hurlé de continuer en s'accrochant violemment à ses fesses. Alors qu'il donnait un ultime coup de buttoir s'enfonçant plus profondément que jamais en son frère, ce dernier jouit, vite suivit de son jumeau. L'orgasme foudroya Dimitri pendant que Vladimir se retirer pour se laissé tomber a ses cotés, planant. Il attira la couette sur eux et le plus âgé se colla contre son lui.

« C'était… commenca t-il

-Wahou, souffla son jumeau.

-Et plus encore..

-Dimka…

-Chuuut, souffla t-il en embrassant une dernière fois son frère.

-Je t'aime, murmura Vladimir ses yeux croisant ceux de Dimitri.

A cet instant quelque chose se brisa. Et ils fondirent sur les lèvres de l'autre. Cette nuit, ils firent l'amour encore et encore. Mais quand Vladimir se leva, il n'y avait plus personne à sa droite que la froideur du drap et un mot. Un unique mot qui le détruit au plus profond de lui même. C'était finit.

« Désolé »


End file.
